dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shang Xiang
Sun Shang Xiang is an officer in the Wu Kingdom. Background Sun Shang Xiang is the only girl of the Sun family, and since she grew up with two brothers, a father, and no mother, she became a tomboy who was raised as a warrior. She was trained with her brothers to use weapons and how to fight on the battle field. She hates it when people think that she's weak just because she's a woman, and she will gladly prove them wrong. Throughout the games, whenever Sun Shang Xiang appears, she says "Don't think I'm weak just because I'm a woman!" showing that she takes great offence if people judge her by her gender. Sun Shang Xiang has been in the Dynasty Warriors series ever since the first game came out. When that happened, she was wearing a simple, pink, chinese dress, but over the series of the games, her outfits have consisted of a chinese styled shirt, capris, and a headband. Her outfits are always red or earthy colors to show that she's more of a fighter and not into bright colors to make a fashion statement like Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. However, when she appeared in Dynasty Warriors 6, her appearance changed drastically. She now wears a bright orange dress that has floral designs all across it and makes even makes the skirt look like flower petals. She lost her boyish, short hair and grew out her hair so now it's mid-neck length, and instead of a headband, she wears a hairband with flowers on it. Also, throughout the series, her weapon has been two circular razorblades (chakrams) that she attacks people with by spinning around, but in Dynasty Warriors 6 her weapon is changed to a bow and arrow, becuase she was known as the bow and arrow queen being a master at it. In real life history her real weapon was a bow and arrow. Then in Dynasty warriors 7 she appears with the Chakrams again, but has two seperate musou attacks, one with the chakrams, and one with the bow, to equally have posession of both to please fans with the chakrams again, but to also show her real life weapon. Sun Shang Xiang has two brothers, Sun Ce, and Sun Quan, who she relies most on. She isn't seen having much of a relationship with her father since he died early in the war, so she spent most of her time with her two brothers. However, she seemed to spend more time with Sun Ce, showing that he was her favorite brother. She depended on him the most for guidence, and spent more time fighting alongside him than Sun Quan. When Sun Ce died in Dynasty Warriors 6, Sun Shang Xiang took it the hardest, then yelled at Sun Quan when he didn't show any emotion and acted like he didn't care. Without the guidence of Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang had to make her own decision and leave Wu to join Shu. It is also pointed out that Sun Shang Xiang has a love interest, Liu Bei. She and Liu Bei met on the battle field and had an immediate attraction to one another. Sun Shang Xiang's father wanted her to form a fake alliance with him so the Sun family could get in and destroy them from the inside. However, Sun Shang Xiang fell in love with Liu Bei, therefore, she didn't want her family to hurt him, because of this, she turned on her family and attacked them, then escaped with Liu Bei. Liu Bei questioned whether she would really want to stay with him, but she happily told him that she liked being with him and wouldn't mind betraying her family for him. However, when Liu Bei went off to kill Sun Shang Xiang's family because they were a threat, Sun Shang Xiang ran after him and attacked him to protect her family, however, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, so she ran off, leaving Liu Bei heart broken. They were united once more a few battles later when she discovered her father, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei fighting on the battle field. She begged for them to stop, but they kept going. She had to watch helplessly as her father killed her beloved. After Sun Jian had killed Liu Bei and ran off to celebrate with his people, Sun Shang Xiang stayed behind and wept over Liu Bei's dead body, promising him that she would live a life worthy of his memory. Sun Shang Xiang's loyalty to Liu Bei went even further in Dynasty Warriors 6. When she heard of Liu Bei planning an attack on Wu, instead of going back to Wu like in Dynasty Warriors 5, she stayed with Liu Bei and promised to fight her family for him. Later, she was seen almost killing Sun Quan, but Liu Bei stopped her and told her that he could never force her to do this. She thanked him and continued to cry after she had hurt her brother. It's strange that Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei were a couple since they never dated or even showed affection in the game, Sun Shang Xiang just said that she admired him and that she'd like to meet him, however, in real life Sun Shang Xiang was Liu Bei's third wife, but they did not show this in the game. Although, it was mentioned in Warriors Orochi 2 that she was his "wife," but they never talked about actually being man and wife, it just said she was his wife in the description. In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, Sun Shang Xiang's character is nothing like her at all. Her character, named Sonshoko, is a spoiled brat who likes expensive things and complains a lot. This is nothing like Sun Shang Xiang at all, who is strong, head-forward, and determined. Category:Characters Category:Wu Officers